<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Startling by LordofLezzies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900979">Startling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies'>LordofLezzies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith has been staring into a microscope for 3 days and Addison being the caring wife she is comes to bring Meredith lunch Double Drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Startling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one of those meddison thoughts that just popped into my head. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meredith had been hunched over a microscope for the better part of three days and Addison was worried about her, so she slipped into the research lab with a bag of lunch for her wife. She placed it down on the table next to the blonde before reaching over to tap on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“What the hell Addie?” Meredith screeched, jumping out of her chair. Addison stood frozen to the spot, wide-eyed, and completely taken aback. “Don’t look at me like that Addison. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You don’t sneak up on people like that,” She shouted. Her hand lay across her chest and she was breathing deeply. </p>
<p>“I didn't mean to startle you.”</p>
<p>“Well you did, make noise next time jeez,” Meredith groaned. Addison stared back at her like a kicked puppy.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Addison whimpered. She had just wanted to take care of her wife, and she was reminded of all the times Derek looked at her like an inconvenient interruption.</p>
<p>“Oh Addie,” Meredith said throwing her arms around her, “I’m always happy to see you, you just scared me.”</p>
<p>“I brought you lunch.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best,” Meredith smiled and kissed her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>